Eureka Seven:Continued
by RadicalNotes
Summary: The fighting is done war over but now that Renton and Eureka have returned what new challeges await them.


**This is gonna be my first of two pilots. The second one will be longer and the one i get a better response to i will continue that one alone**

**Disclaimer: Yes by the way i did not make Eureka Seven or else this would be better**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW DON'T CARE HOW SHORT THEY**

* * *

**Eureka Seven: Continued…**

Chapter 1: Catching Up

**Prologue**

A year had past since the events of the Second Summer of Love had occurred. In that year neither Renton nor Eureka had come back yet, but everyone held the hope they would because of the note Renton left Maurice that said he was going to return with Eureka one day.

Renton and Eureka meanwhile were off exploring earth and were now much more mature and grow in body and mind. Renton was a bit taller and more masculine and Eureka had gained more of a human personality through her time with Renton to go along with her female curves. For so long they were alone and able to develop together and love each other.

Back on the Gekko-Go it was a crazy year with all the rebels popping up and the real story being fully brought to the world. This is where the story begins.

* * *

**On Board the Gekko-Go**

It was as quiet as it had been in the longest time on the Gekko. Holland had decided to take this time to relax on the bridge and catch up on some reading.

"Finally some quiet time for once. Still I can't believe there haven't been any rebel attacks this week." Every since it was discovered that Dewey had killed himself those still loyal to him refused to continue on in the army, which the new government formed by the remaining sage and two others she appointed , had been given command of by Captain Jurgens, now commander. The resulting deserters were now causing havoc all over the still rebuilding world saying they would get revenge.

"Holland, Talho I looking for you; something about you watching Lyn." Stoner had just entered the room and in one sentence managed to ruin his relaxed mood. "And from the sound of it you were suppose get her a while ago"

"Damn, I forgot she's going to kill me." Holland shouted then ran out of the room to find Talho before she got even madder.

"Poor leader he'll never learn." came a voice from the doorway.

"Matthieu, good thing you're here since Holland is going to busy for a while can you read my new issue of _rayout_ hot off the presses." Stoner said passing Matthieu the issue.

"I guess you're done with all the Second Summer of Love issue now, you must have set the same issue out 20 times." Matthieu stated sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that after that many issues to expose the truth that most people believe us now." Stoner replied.

"Except for the rebels of course" Matthieu joked as if stoner didn't know. Stoner was the one who decided that the real story needed to be heard. He had taken all of the hundreds of pictures from the battle and came up with the whole story. He even managed to contact the remaining sage and get her to take back control which proved easy after people read the many times sent out issue. She had publicly apologized and appointed two new members with the vow to this time around stay close to the people and the planet. Although not everyone had wanted this after all the killings which people now knew was Dewey's fault and that the Scab had only been reacting to his attacks. After all the pain everyone just wanted to get the world back to normal.

"Yeah they are a pain, but I did try to convince them. Too bad I really hoped the fighting would stop."

* * *

**Bellforest, Thurston residence**

The house was quiet like it was every time at this time of week. On the weekends everyone usually slept in but Axel didn't feel much like doing that today. The night before had been a full moon and like the family had done ever since Holland had left the children there they went to the Hill named in honour of Renton after the truth was learnt.

'I don't know why I can't shake this feeling but it just feels like something is going to happen today.' Axel thought.

He walked outside at looked around. The military had rebuilt his entire property after the truth was told; from a new garage to a bigger house.

He looked over the garage and thought backed to the day the kids arrived.

"_Oh and I have something else for you." Holland had said._

"_Let me guess more kids for me to take care of until Renton comes back with that girl right." He had said a little irritated that he in his old age had to raise kids all over again, but didn't really mind that much just he didn't want Holland to think he went soft._

"_Well on board with us we had another coralian like the girl Renton is with now. You see he basically disappeared just leaving clothes behind. In the pile I found these design schematics." Holland gave them to Axel and he examined them. _

"_Do you expect me to build this!?"_

"_Not by yourself most of the work is going to be done at the Tresor facility, but there are certain parts that you can only build according to the Tresor scientist you're the only one that can properly build the parts."_

"_So who is this machine for and what do you want me to do with it when I'm done?" Axel knew the answer already but he just wanted to be sure._

"_Well I'm sure you've guess this already, but it's for Renton and Eureka the girl he's with. I don't know what it is about it, but something like this could only be piloted by their talent I think. So when it gets here finish it with those specs and keep it here." Holland paused for a second a looked off in the distance as if he wasn't sure. "For when they return, that's all. Anyway I really should get going." Holland shook Axel's hand then rode off on his board._

'I wonder if that thing in there really is for them.' Axel thought as his ears picked up on a low humming sound. The sound got louder and louder but he couldn't quite find it source. Then he spotted something coming in his direction. Now he could see it clearer it was defiantly a boy and a girl on a ref board. He tried to fight back a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Renton I knew you would come back and you brought that girl with you too." Axel whispered to himself as he watched the two riders come in.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW ANY REVIEW DUN MATTER HOW SHORT**

Nice first chapter this might be the one I continue so please again

**READ AND REVIEW ANY REVIEW DUN MATTER HOW SHORT**


End file.
